wfrp1efandomcom-20200213-history
Horrors
Lesser Daemons Of Tzeentch (Tsani'kchami'i) Pink Horrors - Whirling Destroyers - Screamers - Squealers Blue Horrors - Grumblers - Spinning Sourguts - Whiners The Lesser Daemons of Tzeentch are known as Horrors. They take two distinct forms - the Pink Horror and the Blue Horror, but they fight side by side as part of the same body of daemonic troops. Apart from its glowing pink skin, the Pink Horror is easily recognised by its high-pitched squeals of laughter, giving the daemon two of its other common names: the Squealer or Screamer. The second type of Horror is the Blue Horror. It is almost identical to the Pink Horror, but it is blue rather than pink and its temprement is quite different. It wears a perpetual scowl and is thoroughly bad-tempered. It sneers and grumbles, muttering to itself in a low, whining voice, which gives way in battle to a snarling outburst of rage. Lesser Daemons of Tzeentch do not have solid material bodies. They are formed from pure magic, sometimes taking on a discernable form, sometimes blurring into a frantic little mass of pinkness as they dash and scamper across the battlefield. Strangest of all is their ecstatic cackle, which sounds like the ceaseless braying of a lunatic. Pink Horrors continually make this noise, so the approach of several togehter sounds unnervingly like the advance of the hordes of Bedlam itself. As they laugh, the air around them fills with little strands of pink magic and the ground about their feet smoulders with a curous rosy light. Pink Horrors are the magically-fashoned slaves of the Lords of Change. To the Greater Daemons, they are beyond consideration, mere automatons to be expended as part of their carefully wrought plans. On the battlefield, they whirl about in a frantic and barely-controlled ecstasy, chuckling insanely and stretching out their long arms in anticipation of the fight. Because they are made from raw magic, Pink Horrors can cast spells as they dance about the battlefield. The casting of a spell seems to fill them with increased joy and they emit especially high-pitched squeals of laughter as the magic screams and screeches in the air above their upraised arms. Combat drives them to new delights and even death seems to satisfy some deeply rooted compulsion. In fact, Pink Horrors cannot die as such - when dealt a mortal blow, they turn into a blob of gyrating magic. This changes colour to blue and then divides into two Blue Horrors with a characteristic whoop of satisfaction. Blue Horrors only pop into existence when a Pink Horror is dealt a mortal blow, taking the shape of two small blue replicas of their parent daemon. Their temprament is quite the opposite to Pink Horrors and they are sullen and malicious, like evil-tempered children. They quickly rejoin their fellows, adding a deeper whining note to the incessant cackling of the group. Blue Horrors are as keen for battle as their parent daemon, stretching out their gangling arms to grab an enemy and squeeze the life out of him. When not fighting, they become blurs of hunched and shambling blue colour. Psychological Traits Pink and Blue Horrors cause fear in all living creatures. They themselves are immune to psychological effects, except those caused by Greater Daemons or gods and cannot be forced to leave combat (except by such beings). Magic Pink and Blue Horrors each have 1 randomly determined level 1 spell. Special Rules A Pink Horror has 2 claw attacks. When reduced to 0 W, a Pink Horror is not slain - it divides into two Blue Horrors instead. A Blue Horror has 1 claw attack. A Blue Horror is slain as normal and does not divide into further daemons. Horrors are subject to instability. This profile can be modified by the Daemon's Chaos attributes. Blue Horrors retain any Chaos attributes they had as Pink Horrors. Category:Rules Category:Bestiary Category:Chaos